Your Life And Mine
by Jennie-x
Summary: Ianto has a sister who appears out of no where, the team and Jack know that Ianto doesn't have a sister, but she's as real as they are. Who is she? And what exactly is Ianto's special gift. Crap Summary Jack/Ianto.
1. Chapter 1

**Your Life And Mine**

**This is a Jack / Ianto pairing (obviously) but other then fluff and all the stuff we love to read about there will be an actual plot that I have thought through for once. **

**I'm not too sure when this is set in the series, probably middle of series 2**

**Chapter 1 **

Ianto sighed as he finished putting all the important files away in the correct folder, a flash of annoyance filled his mind as he remembered looking through the files to see them in the wrong cases, wondering for a brief moment who had let Owen loose in the archives, but all thoughts of a nasty punishment for Owen and the person who had let him of his lead left his mind as he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist.

"Are you nearly finished?" Jack's American accent filled his senses, and Ianto felt his lips move into a smile with no control, he turned around was surprised at how close they actually were, Jack lowered his head and pressed his lips against Ianto's in a soft delicate kiss, making Ianto shiver and want more.

"Would have been finished quicker if you hadn't come down here half an hour ago complaining you were bored.." Ianto pointed out his hands absent mindedly played with the ends of Jack's hair. Jack couldn't help but smile, he remembered the look of pure determination as Ianto tried to move the files before something extremely tasty to Jack, spilt over them, he also grinned when he remembered the lines of swearing in both Welsh and English poured from Ianto's mouth as he failed to keep the files clean.

"Would have saved some cleaning too." Jack winked making Ianto blush what could only be described as a beautiful shade of pink, though Jack would never admit to thinking that Ianto was beautiful – it just wasn't manly enough – he couldn't help but admire the younger man silently.

"Do you want company tonight because you're going the right way about making it your hand and not mine." Ianto said forcefully, as he pulled away from Jack who couldn't help but laugh. Though if any of the team were to ask what he was laughing at, none of them would believe they were laughing at Ianto mainly because he kept his personality hidden from every one else, something that Jack didn't understand why but knew that one day he would find out.

"Nope, your hand is definitely more enjoyable." Jack grinned, "And so are your lips, and your..." Jack was cut off when he heard the door open.

"Ianto, phone call." Owen smirked, knowing what he was interrupting.

"Who is it?" Ianto asked, a confused expression written on his face as he moved away from Jack and headed to the door.

"I don't know, I didn't ask." Owen shrugged and followed Ianto, curiosity getting the better of both Jack and Owen as they followed Ianto up to the main area of the hub, no one ever phoned Ianto.

"Hello?" Ianto picked up the phone, "What, I'm at work!" Ianto said in a sharp voice which meant the issue was clearly personal, which struck every one as odd, Ianto didn't have a personal life outside of Torchwood, well that's what they thought until Lisa happened. "I can't just drop everything because..." Ianto turned around and stared at Jack. "I'll be home tonight, then we can talk.." Ianto rolled his eyes and bit at his lips, and Jack knew from personal experience that he was trying to stop himself from swearing, "Where are you?" Ianto sat down at this moment, still aware that every one was watching, this was something that didn't happen every day. "Hold on." Ianto covered the phone with one hand and looked up at Jack.

"Take the day off, something is clearly going on that's more important then what ever is happening down in the archives." Jack smiled, and could have swore he saw a look of disappointment on Ianto's face.

"Thanks." Ianto mumbled and uncovered the phone. "I'll pick you up, just stay where you are okay.. no you're not coming to meet me, I'll pick you up and drop you off at the flat and then we'll talk..." Who ever was on the phone clearly hung up because Ianto put the phone down and sighed.

"Who was it?" Owen grinned.

"My little sister." Ianto snapped.

"You don't have a sister." Jack said matching the odd looks of Gwen, Toshiko and Owen.

"I like to think so." Ianto smirked.

"You never mention her." Jack said, wondering if maybe Ianto didn't mention her because he didn't ask.

"Not a lot to mention." Ianto shrugged. "You sure I can take the rest of the day off?"

"Go, take your sister out for ice cream." Jack laughed.

"She's sixteen, I doubt she'd want ice cream." Ianto smiled.

"If you need a place to hide, my bunker is big enough for two." Jack winked.

"Trust me, I'll need a place to hide once I've picked her up." Ianto grinned as he walked out of the hub.

"He's never mentioned a sister." Gwen said as she walked over to Jack.

"That's because he doesn't have one." Owen said as he pulled up Ianto's personal profile, "Both parents died when he was nine, car crash he was brought up in care, no other blood relatives." Owen read. Jack felt his heart ache, he didn't even know Ianto was an orphan, he never asked about his personal life.

"Well who was he on the phone too?" Toshiko asked, it was clear from the looks of everyone in the room that no one had known about Ianto's family, as they all reflected the same thing; sympathy.

"Pull up the CTV." Owen suggested, Toshiko looked hesitantly at Jack who nodded, even though he knew this was breaking some rule in their relationship, something weird was going on here, and he needed to know what.

-x-

Ianto pulled up out side the train station, he saw the familiar figure of his younger sister, she looked completely different from the last time he had seen her, her once brown hair was now short bright red and was in untidy plaits, but suited her none the less. She was sat on a small bag which looked as though it was full of clothes which only meant one thing – she was planning on staying.

Taking a deep breath, Ianto got out of his car and walked over to her, "Nice hair." He said trying to break the ice that had formed from the phone call.

"I didn't think you were going to come." The girl sighed, her welsh accent clear in her voice.

"You're my kid sister, I wasn't planning on leaving you here." Ianto smirked, "Though if you're not even going to say hey I might re consider letting you in my car."

"Hey Ianto." She smiled hugging him tightly.

"Kerry, you going to tell me what's going on now?" Ianto asked as he grabbed her bag, which was heavier then it looked, and they headed to his car.

"I ran away." She said simply, "You didn't even send me a card Ianto!"

"I'm sorry." Ianto sighed, knowing his sister was talking about a birthday card, "I was going to come and visit.."

"But you forget, god Yan you always forget!" She was shouting now, and a few people had turned to look at what was going on.

"I'm sorry, come on calm down we'll go home and you can tell me everything and it will be okay." Ianto sighed.

-x-

"Too young to be a girlfriend." Owen pointed out.

"Not to mention he's seeing some one." Jack said sharply causing Owen to shrug.

"Everyone has secrets," Gwen sighed, "Even you Jack. So Ianto's never mentioned he had a sister, what's so wrong with that?"

"Its not that he didn't mention it, but she's not in the records, why hide it?" Jack asked curiously.

"Well there's one comforting thing about this." Owen smirked.

"What's that?" Toshiko asked.

"She's not half metal."

-x-

"So, you ran away." Ianto said as they sat in the living room in Ianto's flat.

"I couldn't take it there, every one else was leaving to go start a family, but no one wanted me, so I just went, I'm old enough to be on my own."

"But if you wanted to be on your own, why come to me?" Ianto asked.

"Because I don't want to be on my own." She said simply, "But if you don't want me here..."

"I do." Ianto smiled. "You're my little sister, of course I want you to stay, you're just lucky I have a spare room."

-x-

"So, what do we do?" Gwen asked, she was still a little startled that the Torchwood files were so detailed that they knew about her old aunt Bessie who had died before she was born, which only made every one more worried that they hadn't picked up a sixteen year old girl.

"We ask him about it." Jack said simply.

"That simple?" Owen asked, raising an eyebrow, he had yet to see any sort of threat and wasn't taking it as seriously as Toshiko, Gwen and Jack who were all frowning as they stared at the CTV footage of Ianto and his sister back at the train station.

"If there's nothing to hide then he'll tell us." Jack sighed.

"Us, no way Jack, you're doing the asking." Owen laughed.

"He's right, he's closer to you, he wont talk to us.."

"Okay, I'll talk to him tomorrow." Jack sighed and walked to his office.

-x-

"If you're going to stay here, we're going to have to make some rules." Ianto said as he watched his little sister unpack her clothes, and fold them neatly into the cupboard. Watching her now, Ianto realised how much he missed her, he hadn't seen in her in five years only spoke to her once every couple of weeks, enough to remind each other they existed.

"What rules?" She asked as she sat on the bed, Ianto continued to stand in the door way.

"Like school, college, you're not going to waste your life sitting in my spare room." Ianto grinned.

"School sounds good." Kerry grinned. "Thanks for letting me stay."

"Don't worry about it, I'll talk to a girl at work, she'll know what good schools are around here, then maybe go shopping get you some new clothes as you can't live out of what two pairs of jeans and three hooded jumpers."

"I pack light." Kerry smiled. "So, what's knew with you Ianto?"

"Everything." Ianto laughed. "Come on, I'll make us some dinner and we can I don't know catch up."

-x-

The following morning Ianto was woken up by loud music, he was almost about to grab his gun from his bedside table when he remembered he wasn't living alone any more, groaning slightly he looked at the clock, seven in the morning, what the hell was she doing up. He got out of bed as he pulled on a tee shirt.

"I made you some breakfast." Kerry grinned as she started to sing along to the heavy metal song. "Do you like it?" She asked still smiling as she gestured to the music, "They're my favourite band."

"Who are they?" Ianto asked noting that the music didn't sound too bad, and if it wasn't seven in the morning, he was sure he would appreciate it more.

"The Blackout, they live where we used to live." She smiled, Ianto nodded, South Wales, what a place.

"Thanks for the breakfast." Ianto smiled as he started to tuck into the full English that was on the table.

"Least I can do." Kerry smiled, Ianto just smiled in return, the food was pretty good.

"So I got to go and get ready for work, and I'm not too sure what time I'll finish, you'll be okay on your own?"

"I'm not a baby." Kerry laughed. "But I'll be fine, can I go sight see?"

"Don't get lost." Ianto laughed as he finished his breakfast.

-x-

After getting dressed, Ianto dropped Kerry of at the shopping centre giving her some money so she could buy stuff to help her settle in, he only realised what the time was when he walked into the hub to see every one staring.

"Where's the coffee?" Owen grumbled.

"Good morning Ianto, nice to see you, how are you? I'm fine thanks Owen how are you?" Ianto said sarcastically as he made his way to the coffee machine.

"Just give us the coffee.." Owen moaned, and then smiled in thanks once Ianto had made the coffee for everyone, he was just about to walk up to Jack's office as Jack walked down the stairs and into the main section.

"Is that coffee I can smell?" Jack grinned, Ianto smiled and handed his boss his coffee.

"Sorry I'm late sir." Ianto said when he realised Jack was looking at him strangely.

"Don't worry about it, everything sorted out at home?" Jack asked, aware that Owen, Toshiko and Gwen where now listening in.

"Yeah," Ianto smiled. "Sorry about yesterday, I'll make up the lost time tonight." Jack was stunned, he was pretty sure that was a come on, Owen had actually spat out his coffee as he heard Ianto say it. "Serves you right for listening in." Ianto smirked and headed down stairs to the archives.

-x-

After an hour thinking of what to say to Ianto, Jack picked himself up from his chair in his office and headed down to the archives. He smiled when he saw Ianto sat cross legged on the floor a folder in his hands.

"So, how's your sister?" Jack asked and sat opposite him.

"She's moving in with me." Ianto replied, not looking up from the file.

"Good thing or bad thing?" Jack asked.

"Good thing." Ianto laughed. "Its weird, it was like I had almost forgot she existed we drifted apart that much, but now she's back in my life its as though she's always been there."

"You know you've never actually mentioned you had a sister." Jack pressed.

"You didn't ask." Ianto said a little too quickly.

"I'm sorry," Jack sighed. "So, tell me about her."

"She's just Kerry." Ianto said after a few moments thinking, "There's not much to say."

"Not much to say because you don't know?" Jack said trying his best not to sound as though he was accusing Ianto of anything.

"I've not seen her in five years." Ianto said. "So excuse me for not knowing what to say." Jack could tell Ianto was getting annoyed, angry and didn't understand why, something just wasn't right.

"She's not in any of the records." Jack said instantly knowing it was the wrong thing to have said.

"What the hell Jack you checked up on my fucking sister!" Ianto yelled. "What gives you the right?" Jack knew Ianto had a point, but before he could think of anything to say or mutter an apology Ianto continued to shout at him, "You're just upset because you'd like to think you're the only one whose important to me Jack, well you're not! What gives you the right to check up on me and my family when you don't tell me anything about you! I don't even know your real name Jack!" Ianto stopped shouting now, his angry expression was replaced with a look that reflected just how hurt he was, he didn't say anything else, he just went back to what he was doing before Jack had came, giving Jack the impression Ianto didn't want him there.

Jack walked away, determined to know exactly what was going on with Ianto, knowing that something was definitely wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Your Life And Mine**

**I'm actually really surprised at how many reviews and stuff that this story got, because I know a lot of fans hate original characters (especially when they come between Jack and Ianto) so this one is for you! **

**And I need a favour.. I've started writing yet another story, though I'd like a beta to make sure the grammar (I actually needed spell check to spell grammar ha) and everything is okay, and I've shocked myself with this story as its actually a Ianto / Owen story (don't hurt me) but I'd love if some one would read and help me with it.. if you're interested let me know please :)**

**Chapter 2**

Sighing Jack walked away from Ianto, knowing that he wanted to be by himself, he walked into the main section and wasn't surprised to see Owen, Gwen and Toshiko staring at him, "Just don't." Was all Jack said before he walked up the stairs to his office, and slammed the door shut with a loud bang.

Retreating to his desk, Jack sat and thought about everything that Ianto had said, and he couldn't help but shudder at the fact that Ianto was right, everything Jack had done, he shouldn't have, and he knew it now, the fact that Ianto was angry at him, though Jack knew it was stronger then anger; Jack had hurt Ianto, was what made Jack feel the most guilty about.

Ianto stared at the files, his eyes were watering, he slammed the folder down violently on the floor and kicked one of the filing cabinets, swearing as the sharp pain ran up and down his foot, "Great, just great." He mumbled as he walked, or right now hobbled, back to the main area, what he really needed was coffee. A strong one at that.

"What did you do to your foot?" Owen asked, some what amused as he saw Ianto limp into the main area.

"Stumped it on a cabinet." Ianto lied through gritted teeth as he stared at the stairs he had to walk up to make the coffee.

"I'll make you one." Toshiko offered, Ianto smiled in thanks and sat at the sofa.

"So what did you and your sister do last night?" Gwen asked, smiling as usual as she sat next to Ianto.

"She unpacked, I got a headache listening to her music." Ianto replied some what bitterly.

"So she's staying then?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah." Ianto replied shortly, "Thanks Tosh." He smiled in thanks.

"Want me to look at your foot?" Owen asked, deciding to stop what ever work he was doing and walked over to Ianto and sat on the arm rest.

"No, its fine." Ianto laughed. "Besides, I know what you're all doing." Ianto said, though he was surprised at himself for not sounding bitter about it, or maybe it was because he likes his colleagues showing an interest in his life for a change.

"We're just concerned." Gwen said, the voice of reason.

"I know I don't talk about my family.." Ianto paused to take a breath as he remembered his parents, or what he could count as memories as he was only seven, "And after what happened with Lisa, I get it, you're worried, but you've nothing to be worried about. I don't know why she isn't in any of the records, I really don't, but she's my sister, and she's the only family I have." Ianto finished his sentence, not surprised to see Jack standing behind him when he stood up.

"Ianto.."

"Don't Jack, please what ever you're going to say, just don't." Ianto sighed and then got up from the sofa, "Thanks for the coffee Tosh," He said again before making his way to the tourist office, talking about his family, even just thinking about his parents always made him feel emotional, that's why he always tried so hard just to forget.

"Maybe Ianto's right, maybe there's nothing going on here." Owen suggested.

"I don't know." Jack sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Face it Jack, you're just jealous or angry that he didn't tell you about his family." Gwen snapped.

"That's not it." Jack retorted.

"Really?" Gwen asked folding her arms over her chest. "Because where I'm standing all I'm seeing is you upset that Ianto didn't tell you about his past, you're trying to replace your emotional problems in your relationship with aliens, and its not fair on Ianto!"

-x-

Ianto listened carefully to what Gwen had shouted on Jack, and noticed that Jack hadn't said anything back, he quickly turned of his computer as the tourist door opened. He looked up ready to pretend to be the Cardiff City guide, but was surprised when he saw his sister standing there, a couple of bags in her hand.

"Kerry, what are you doing here?" Ianto asked shock evident in his voice.

"I wanted to go back home, and realised I didn't actually have a key." She smiled. "You don't mind right?"

"No course." Ianto smiled. "My keys downstairs, wait here." Kerry nodded and sat down on one of the chairs, and grabbed a leaflet and started to read.

Ianto walked downstairs, Jack looked up at him. "What are you doing?" Toshiko asked as Ianto grabbed his jacket from the coat stand.

"Need to get my keys." Ianto replied grabbing his keys. "My alien sister is upstairs and is locked out."

"She's here?" Gwen asked.

"Upstairs." Ianto replied.

"Can we meet her?" Toshiko smiled.

"So you can dissect her?" Ianto laughed raising an eye brow.

"I don't know, she's your sister I'd like to meet her." Toshiko laughed.

"Yeah bring her down here." Jack grinned.

"No way." Ianto said forcefully. "If you want to meet her you can go to her, she's not coming down here so you can wash away her memories of you Jack just so you can get a good freaking look." Ianto said and walked back up the stairs, despite the pain in his foot.

"What did you do to your foot?" Kerry smiled as she noticed the slight limp in her older brothers walk as he walked back up.

"Cabinet got in my way." Ianto smiled, "So did you buy me anything?"

"Actually.." Kerry grinned. "I brought you this." She handed her brother a box, and he opened it to see a dark purple tie, "You like it?"

"I love it." Ianto smiled. "Thanks."

"I know its not really a gift considering it was your money.."

"Its perfect." Ianto cut her off and hugged her.

"So you must be Kerry." Gwen's voice filled the tourist office, Ianto turned around to see them all standing there. Kerry smiled politely and then looked at her brother.

"Right, Kerry this is Gwen, Owen, Toshiko, and Jack." Ianto said through gritted teeth as he glared at Jack.

"You all work in a tourist office?" Kerry asked.

"Cardiff's a big City, a lot of stuff happens here." Jack smiled looking at Kerry, she really did look like Ianto, they had the same blue eyes, the same nose and even the same little smile, but at the same time they were completely different.

"The only thing I noticed happening in Cardiff were the girls on the street corner, such a tourist attraction." Kerry laughed.

"Here's the keys, I'll be home later.." Ianto handed over the keys, and his sister smiled.

"What time?" She asked as she went to pick up the bags.

"I don't know." Ianto replied.

"Okay well nice meeting you." Kerry smiled.

"And you." Jack grinned, as the others said goodbye, once Kerry was out of the small office Ianto glared at Jack.

"You're unbelievable you know that," He mumbled.

"Ianto, can we just talk?" Jack said as he grabbed his arm as the others went downstairs, knowing that they didn't want to be around for what was going to happen now. Ianto looked up at him and Jack took this as a yes, though he didn't quite know what exactly he wanted to say. "I'm sorry,"

"Sorry is getting kind of old with you Jack."

"I know, but I am. You were right."

"I'm always right." Ianto said and Jack knew he was forgiven.

"I really do care about you." Jack whispered as he pulled Ianto closer to him.

"I know, but you shouldn't have checked up on my family, if you really want to know just ask me okay." Ianto said as he kissed Jack on the lips softly.

"Okay." Jack smiled. "So, have you told her about us?"

"That I screw my boss?" Ianto laughed.

"Is that all you think we are?" Jack asked a little hurt.

"No, sometimes I think we're more but other times, most of the time, I don't know what 'us' is."

"What do you want it to be?" Jack asked softly not breaking the embrace.

"This." Ianto whispered before pulling Jack in for another kiss, this time a more stronger and passionate kiss that sent shivers up Jack's spine."And no I haven't told her, but I'm going to." Ianto smiled.

"So I know you're probably going to be busy with your sister here and all, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner or something?" Jack asked, he didn't know why he was so nervous, after everything that he and Ianto had been through, dinner wasn't something that should make him nervous.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Ianto smiled. "Just tell me when and where."

"Friday night," Jack grinned and Ianto smiled as he rested his head on Jack's firm shoulders. "Do you want to talk about it?" Jack asked softly, when he felt Ianto's body tense in his embrace a little, he felt a slight nod and was a little surprised that Ianto did indeed want to open up to him. "Come on lets go up to my office yeah?" Ianto nodded again and followed Jack into the hub, and then into his office.

Ianto sat next to Jack on the small sofa and smiled slightly when Jack's fingers linked with his, and he knew he should begin talking. "When my parents died, me and Kerry were sent into care, I went to the boys home and she went to the girls, but she was only a baby, not even six months, I was allowed to see her though, every week for two years before I was adopted." Ianto cut himself off as he remembered his new parents, he shuddered slightly and Jack held onto him tight, he had read Ianto's file and knew what his foster parents were really like, "They didn't let me see her, but when I was eleven I went back into care and she was four, nearly five and I spent every day with her, taking her to the park, being a good big brother to make up for the two years. I was there for another three months before I was adopted again, they were nice people and let me see her when ever I wanted, but then we just stopped seeing each other, the phone calls that were once a daily thing became weekly, then eventually monthly to once a year on our birthdays or Christmas. I don't know what happened, but I know what ever it was, was my fault. That's why I need to make up for it now, its just weird, I'm not used to looking after a sixteen year old girl." Ianto didn't know at what part he had started to cry. Jack didn't know what to say, he was used to Ianto holding everything in, never showing emotion, but he knew that no words that he could say would make anything better so instead he just held him tight, letting the younger man cry.

"I'm sorry." Ianto said once the tears had stopped.

"Don't be." Jack smiled and kissed him softly. "Why don't you go home, its getting late, I'll see you in the morning." Ianto nodded and kissed Jack back with hungry lips, needing to feel close to him.

"Or I could stay." Ianto whispered, kissing him again.

"Only if you want to." Jack said, though as Ianto kissed down his jaw line, he realised that he wanted him to stay.

-x-

It was nearing eleven when Ianto opened the door to his flat, he couldn't help but smile, he could still feel Jack inside him and it was the best feeling in the world.

"Yan?" Kerry's voice snapped him out of his day dream, as he headed to the front room to see his little sister hiding under a blanket as a horror film was flashing on the screen.

"What are you watching?" Ianto laughed and sat next to his sister who smiled eagerly.

"Halloween." Kerry smiled. "So you're home late."

"I know sorry.. I lost track of time." Ianto smirked

"You were with some one." Kerry smiled.

"Yeah, you remember Jack?"

"You're gay?" Kerry asked a little shocked.

"I'm not gay, just with Jack." Ianto sighed trying to read his sisters face, but it looked as though the emotionless mask was handed down in the family.

"That's cool. He was quite good looking." Kerry laughed.

"I'm going to go to bed I feel a bit funny." Ianto yawned.

"Oh, Okay, do you mind if I finish watching this?"

"Sure, just don't come running into my room when you have nightmares." Ianto smiled, his hand resting on his head as he made his way to the bedroom, all thoughts of Jack left his mind as he tried to ignore the thumping pain that was shooting through his head and whole body.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is a kind of short chapter but this story is coming to an end. Please review and let me know what you think. :)**

Ianto woke up suddenly, his head was pounding, his body laced with a cold sweat, he sat up wearily wondering why he had woke up with such a sudden force, he shook his head and put it down to having a bad dream.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kerry asked as he walked into the front room, by the looks of it she had slept in the living room after watching the film, Ianto smiled slightly and then looked at the mess, "Don't worry I'll tidy today I promise." This didn't in fact make Ianto feel any better, but smiled any way. "You look a bit pale."

"Didn't sleep well." Ianto shrugged and looked over at the time, "Crap I'm late."

"You slept through your alarm, I was going to wake you but to be honest you could sleep through an alien invasion or something." Kerry laughed.

"Good things aliens aren't real then." Ianto smiled and rushed into his bedroom to get showered and changed, for the first time in his life, he was late.

He couldn't explain how he was late, he had slept for a solid nine hours, three hours more than he normally slept, yet he felt as though he had been battling sleep all night, he shrugged it off as he jumped out of his car and walked into the tourist office, surprised to see Jack sitting on his chair, feet up on his desk.

"You're late." Jack said, though his voice wasn't full of anger that a boss's should be, he was concerned.

"I slept through my alarm, sorry sir." Ianto said, trying his best to hide a yawn that was forcing its way through his body.

"You look as though you could do with some more sleep," Jack smiled. "You know I've got a comfortable bed downstairs."

"If that's a come on sir, all you had to do was ask." Ianto smirked, "And I believe the term comfortable is debatable."

"Well I could make it comfortable." Jack smiled, getting up from his seat and moving closer to Ianto. "So do I get a good morning kiss?" Ianto smiled and leaned in close and pressed his lips to Jack's who leant into the warm kiss.

"I should get to work." Ianto sighed, enjoying the comfortable embrace he and Jack were sharing; Jack's arms around him tightly as though he was protecting him from the air around him.

"Me too." Jack smiled, though making no effort to move.

"Jack," Ianto laughed. "I should be doing some work." Though he couldn't really bring himself to pull away either. Sighing, Jack pulled away and Ianto smiled and headed into the hub, the lull of the coffee machine calling him.

"Where have you been?" Owen called out from the autopsy room.

"I slept through my alarm Owen." Ianto sighed, knowing for the rest of the day Owen was going to pull him on it.

"Why is everything okay?" Ianto almost dropped his mug in confusion, he turned around to see Owen looking hurt. "Come on I can be sympathetic." Owen laughed. "Though I must say you look like shit."

"And he's back." Ianto laughed.

"So what's going on?" Owen asked, looking at Ianto as he made the coffee.

"Nothings going on, I just slept through my alarm." Ianto replied, wondering if he should tell the medic about how he felt last night, but decided it was just stress with everything that was going on and left it at that.

"You want me to give you the once over, there's nothing going on here." Owen sighed.

"Unlike you Owen, I've got work to do," Ianto smiled. "But thanks." He handed every one some coffee, including Jack who smiled at him, and then walked down to the archives, determined to at least get to D today.

-x-

Three hours later and Jack was bored. He finished three reports, hopefully to the standard that Ianto would reward with one of his small little smiles. He had managed to convince himself that if he turned the CTV to Ianto he would definitely be breaching the harassment rule that Ianto often spoke about, so he had controlled his hormones and kept the CTV on the main area of the hub, though he had been hoping to see Ianto walk around with coffee for every one.

Giving into his temptations Jack changed the CTV to the archives, and the minute the picture was on the screen he was out of his seat and running down to the archives.

"Owen!" He yelled, making the medic jump from a guilty nap he was taking.

"Sorry boss." Owen yawned.

"Its Ianto, I need you down in the archives now!" Jack screamed, not stopping and just running down to the archives. Owen following behind after his last comment.

"What happened?" Owen asked as he rushed forward to Ianto who was lying on the floor, his head bleeding.

"I don't know." Jack said quickly.

"He's breathing," Owen said knowing that the latest piece of information of would be some what of a comfort to his boss. "It looks as though he's fainted."

"Well lets get him upstairs and you can check him over properly." Jack said picking Ianto up, making sure to keep a hold of his head.

-x-

"Do we know what happened?" Toshiko asked a she stared at Ianto's unconscious body.

"No, but he banged his head when he fell, there's a small cut." Owen said gesturing to the wound he had just applied butterfly stitches too.

"Can we wake him up?" Jack asked, missing Ianto's smile.

"No, too risky." Owen sighed, just as a ringing escaped the room.

"Its Ianto's." Toshiko said pointing to Ianto's trouser pocket where you could make out the flashing of the phone.

Jack reached in and pulled the mobile out, staring at the caller ID: home. "It must be Kerry." He said.

"You need to tell her what happened." Gwen said.

"She'll want to see her brother." Toshiko said not knowing whether or not that was a good or bad thing.

"That means her coming here and seeing Torchwood." Owen said.

"He's her brother." Jack sighed and answered the call, "Hello? Kerry its Jack.. yeah Ianto's friend.. yeah, look there's been an accident.. no he's.. well he's fainted.. Kerry calm down.. yeah come to the tourist office..we've got a doctor here...okay..bye." Jack finished the call and stared at Ianto. "Do you think he's going to be okay?"

"He needs to wake up." Owen sighed, "Then I'll know for sure."

-x-

Ten minutes and there was still no change, Jack had sat next to him holding his hand, Gwen had come upstairs to greet Kerry and she was bringing her down. Jack wasn't too sure what to expect when Kerry came down.

"Jack.." Gwen's voice called and he sighed and let go of Ianto's hand and walked up the stairs to greet their guest.

"Kerry.." Jack smiled, as Kerry took in the hub.

"So, he's asleep then." Kerry's voice was dark, her eyes were darker then they were the first time Jack had met her, "To be honest, I thought he would last a little longer, though I must thank him for his weaknesses, means I'll get to be going home sooner rather than later.."

"What are you talking about?" Gwen asked.

"And that is why I didn't chose you, not too clever but determined, no, Ianto was perfect, and it was just my luck that he was in love with you Captain Jack Harkness, because now I know you'd want to do anything in your will power to save him.."

"Save him from what?" Jack asked, his fists clenching at his sides.

"Me." Kerry said simply.


	4. Chapter 4

**Earlier then promised, but mainly because I didn't want to do any revision so thought I'd write another chapter. The next chapter to this story will be the last, but I am planning on doing a sequel. Please review and let me know what you think :)**

Jack, and every one else stared at Kerry a mixture of confusion and hatred in their eyes, this only seemed to make Kerry smile more as she walked around the hub with poise and dignity, the similar way that Jack did every day.

"I know what you're thinking," Kerry grinned. "And if you even think about shooting me, then he'll die."

Jack looked back at Ianto who was lying peacefully on the autopsy table, it pained Jack to see how peacefully dead the young welsh man looked. "What do you want?" Jack asked through gritted teeth.

"Its simple really, I want to go home." Kerry grinned, "And I figured, Torchwood, that big rift just sitting on your lap, would be the best way to go about it."

"Where exactly is home?" Toshiko asked, she was the only one who had stayed close to Ianto, fear that Ianto might wake up alone, or something else might happen.

"Far far away, almost as far as yours Jack." Kerry grinned, "So Jack, take me home?"

"And you'll make sure Ianto is okay?" Jack asked without thinking.

"Course, I'm not a murderer Jack, if it helps you change your mind, I'll wake him up now, then you can help me, but you try something I'll kill him straight away." Jack looked passed his shoulder and to the autopsy bay.

"Wake him up." Jack said and moved over to him, wanting to be there when he woke up.

"Fine," Kerry sighed, and snapped her fingers, suddenly Ianto was sat up Jack rushing over to him.

"Just like that you woke him up.. by snapping your fingers?" Gwen asked a little dumbfounded.

"I just like the sound the finger snap makes." Kerry smiled and walked over to the railing.

"Jack, what's going on?" Ianto asked, a hand moving to his head, Owen noticed and grabbed some of his high strength painkillers and handed some to Ianto who smiled and took them.

"Hey older brother. How's the head?" Kerry taunted.

"What.. who are you? I don't have a sister." Ianto said, "Jack tell me what's going on,"

"I'll explain." Kerry smiled and walked down the stairs and sat on the other side of Ianto to Jack's dismay. She didn't let Jack or any one else interrupt, and Gwen, Toshiko and Owen stood around to listen. "I'm an empath Ianto, I'm mostly human, I wasn't born on this planet but over the years I got lost and ended up here, I'm not to sure on all the details, but here I am, and all I want is to go home. I waited for years, just wondering hoping some one would realise I was gone and come and get me, but no one has, then I saw you, Torchwood, you were at a murder investigation, I saw the technology you all used and new you'd be able to help. So I followed you, I followed you all, but there was something about you Ianto that I knew would be able to help, you're not like the others, you're kinder more considerate, so I latched myself onto you. Giving you false memories, just enough to let you in," She paused to take in the look on every one's faces:

Jack was sat looking neutral, his hand firmly in Ianto's. Gwen, Toshiko and Owen were all looking saddened by the story, but Ianto just stared into the distance, completely unreadable. "I'm sorry." Kerry sighed. "I know what I did was wrong, but I just want to go home."

"We'll help you get home." Jack sighed, "For the simple reason that I don't ever want to see you again."

"Thanks." Kerry smiled.

"So how are we sending her home?" Gwen asked.

"We use the rift," Jack replied, jumping of the table. "Yan, you okay?"

"Fine." Ianto mumbled distractedly.

"Stay here and rest." Owen said and Ianto just nodded, his head still hurting. Gwen, Toshiko, Owen and Jack moved to the main area, leaving Kerry and Ianto alone.

"Why me?" Ianto asked quietly.

"Because you're like me." Kerry smiled as she took his hand, Ianto flinched away and she looked slightly saddened by this, "I wont hurt you." She smiled, and took his hand this time he allowed her too and moved to look at her. "I sensed it when I first saw you."

"Sensed what?" Ianto asked, not sure if he could take any more confessions from the part human part alien sitting in front of him.

"I'm an empath, you know what that is right?" Ianto shook his head and she smiled, "I sense things, at first it was little things you know like the feeling in your gut, but every time you followed the feeling it was the right thing. I know you know what I'm talking about, and then there's memory, you, like me can memorise every thing you're told, remember a phone number when only looking at the numbers once. Then there's the hard part to understand, the feelings, you can feel what people feel, though I'm pretty sure that hasn't happened to you yet.."

"Wait.. what?" Ianto asked pulling away slightly.

"You're an empath, that's why it was so easy to latch myself onto you, I left this part out for group story time, because many empaths don't like people knowing, even their friends."

"I can't be an empath, I'm human." Ianto said strongly.

"I know you are, you're as human as every one else in the hub, minus that boss of yours, but yes you're human, you're just special." Kerry smiled.

"Kerry!" Jack called strictly.

"He doesn't like me too much does he." Kerry smirked.

"You didn't give him much reason to." Ianto laughed and stood up, gesturing for her to follow.

"You okay?" Jack asked looking concerned at Ianto who nodded.

"So, can I go home now?" Kerry asked eagerly.

"We need the co-ordinates, and then we just have to wait for rift activity, and then yes, you can go." Jack replied.

"Thanks." Kerry smiled.

"So everything you did up there, the evil act, was all a lie?" Owen asked. "You're not exactly harmful."

"I can be if I need to be," Kerry smiled, "But like I said I've been watching you, and you only seem to notice aliens like me, if they're behaving like murderers, or if they harm people you love." Kerry looked over at Jack who quickly looked away. "I am really sorry though." She smiled looking over at Ianto who just rolled his eyes and looked at the floor.

"So we wait." Ianto said as every one seemed to stand in an awkward silence, "Guess that means coffee." With that he walked up the stairs to the coffee machine, even though he was desperate for a caffeine kick, he just wanted to be on his own for a little while.

So I'm an empath, he told himself wondering what that meant, he looked over to see Kerry watching him intently, and nodded, hoping she would take it as a gesture to come up there with him, which she did and walked up the stairs, Jack, Gwen, Toshiko and Owen watching.

"You're curious, you want to know more about what I told you means." She smiled.

"How did you.. empath right." Ianto laughed, "So, will I be able to feel people's feelings?"

"Yeah, I don't know how long it will take, but one day you'll be able to feel everything."

"Some how I'm not looking forward to it." Ianto smiled as the coffee machine boiled. "What else?"

"Head aches, you'll get headaches." She smiled, "Other then the memory, the senses, the feelings, there's nothing else to it, you'll get used to it." Ianto nodded mechanically.

"Why me?" He asked, it was more of a question to himself but Kerry just smiled.

"Because you're special, and who ever is in charge of giving out these, gifts, well they know you can handle it." She grinned.

"Right." Ianto sighed.

"We have rift activity." Toshiko called.

"Looks like you're going home." Ianto smiled.

"I'm sorry it turned out this way." Kerry said as they walked down the stairs to the others.

"Its five minutes away, and fading quick." Ianto looked at the screen along with the others.

"Come on then Kerry." Jack said and rushed to the door, Kerry and Ianto following. "You guys stay here." Jack ordered.

They ran to the place where the rift activity was, and saw the faint orange glow that appeared. "I guess this is goodbye." Kerry smiled. "Remember what I said, you're special Ianto Jones."

"Right," Ianto said, not to sure what to do, he fell back slightly as Kerry wrapped her arms around him.

"He loves you, just give it time." Kerry whispered in his ear as Ianto hugged back, blushing slightly.

"Bye Kerry." Ianto smiled and watched her walk into the light.

"Bye Ianto, Bye Jack, thank you, and I'm sorry." Jack and Ianto waved goodbye as she fell through the rift, to her home.

"Jack, do you mind if I go straight home?" Ianto asked weakly, the painkillers still not really doing their job.

"Sure, do you want company?" Jack smiled.

"No, I just want to be on my own tonight." Ianto sighed and walked away. Jack watched him slowly walk away and then turned back to the hub.

-x-

Jack walked into the hub, "She's gone home." He smiled.

"And Ianto, where is he?" Gwen asked.

"He went home," Jack replied.

"Is he okay?" Toshiko asked.

"He will be." Jack said confidently. "Why don't you call it a night, I doubt anything else is going to happen tonight, so go enjoy your lives."

They didn't need any more persuading, and they all filed out of the office leaving Jack to contemplate the events of the day. Thoughts of loosing Ianto swam through his mind, and even though the younger man had said he wanted to be alone tonight, Jack didn't want him to be on his own, he wanted to be there to make sure the man he loved was okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to every one who has reviewed this story. This is the last chapter to the story. But there will definitely be a sequel as I have the idea already. Enjoy and Thanks **

Ianto sat on his sofa, there was still a folded up blanket on the floor from where Kerry had slept whilst watching a film, he didn't want to go into the spare room because everything reminded him of her, even though he knew that his sister didn't exist.

He couldn't bring himself to hate Kerry, or the alien that pretended to be her. She had showed him a lot about himself, made him feel as though he had a purpose. There was a knock at the door and he knew who it was. He opened the door to see Jack standing in the doorway, a pizza in hand.

"I know you said you wanted to be alone, but I thought you could do with some company any way." Jack smiled, Ianto nodded and let Jack in. Jack looked around smiling, he loved Ianto's flat.

"Thanks." Ianto smiled and took the pizza from Jack. "I was thinking about watching a movie, you want to to watch one?"

"Sure." Jack grinned, he was just please that Ianto hadn't told him go leave. Ianto got up and picked a film from the shelf, he wasn't too sure why he chose to watch Little Nicky, there was something about the film that made him able to forget what was going on, he was just able to loose himself in the stupid comedy for an hour and a half and that's what he needed right now. Jack didn't question the film, he watched and he laughed throughout most of it. They had finished the pizza, and Ianto had grabbed the cover from the floor wrapping it around him and Jack as the room had turned cold with the night. Resting his head on Jack's shoulder, Ianto took Jack's hand in his, linking their fingers together, needing the reassurance that be belonged somewhere and with Jack he knew he belonged.

The film finished and Ianto had fallen asleep on Jack's shoulder, not wanting to wake him Jack stayed where he was, smiling softly at how truly beautiful Ianto was. He was asleep for another half an hour when he woke up because he was uncomfortable.

"Do you want me to leave so you can go the bed?" Jack asked softly.

"No, I need to talk to you." Ianto yawned, he knew that he had to tell Jack exactly what was going on.

"What ever it is, you're exhausted, lets get you into bed and you can tell me in the morning over breakfast." Jack smiled.

"Stay with me." Ianto whispered.

"I was already planning too." Jack smiled and got up holding a hand out for Ianto, who took it with a smile and allowed Jack to lead him to his bedroom. Ianto stripped to his boxers and smiled softly as Jack did the same, they climbed into the bed and they snuggled close together, both falling asleep instantly.

Jack woke up early, Ianto was still asleep next to him, one leg under the covers the other hanging of the bed, it always amused him how Ianto slept, his face was hidden under a pillow and his arms were hanging loosely above his head. A picture of pure perfection Jack smiled at his own thought and got out of the bed, he was going to make Ianto breakfast in bed so they could have that talk.

Jack was a little nervous, Ianto was never one to talk about things openly, and knew what ever it was, had to be important. He made some eggs and bacon, as that was the only thing other than health drinks that were in Ianto's fridge. Once they were made he put them on a tray with some coffee, and walked into the bedroom to see Ianto sat up stretching, his hair sticking out in places.

"Good morning." Jack smiled cheerfully and sat next to him placing the tray on the side.

"Mm." Ianto mumbled, he wasn't a morning person. "Coffee?" Jack laughed and handed him a mug of steaming hot coffee, once Ianto had taken at least three mouthfuls he smiled at Jack. "Good morning." He leant in for a soft kiss and put the coffee on the other table next to the bed.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Jack asked as he handed Ianto his breakfast. Ianto took a deep breath, something he did when he was nervous and looked up at Jack, he didn't know how to say it, so instead he just blurted it out.

"I'm an empath." Jack almost choked on the mouthful of eggs.

"You're a what now?" Jack asked, he knew what an empath was, he knew how rare they were.

"Yesterday, Kerry, she told me, she was an empath too that's why it was easy for her to connect to me." It made sense, Ianto fit with everything that he knew about the traits of an empath. "Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" Jack asked. "How far along are you?"

"I don't know, I can't sense what people feel or anything like that." Ianto sighed. "She said that it takes time,"

"And you never knew before?"

"I didn't even know what an empath was Jack." Ianto laughed. "But I thought I should tell you, I don't want the others to know, I don't want them to act weird around me."

"Okay, I'm glad you told me." Jack smiled. "You know, I was really scared when I thought you were going to die." Jack said. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

"But you didn't." Ianto said strongly.

"I love you Yan." Jack whispered.

"I love you too." Ianto smiled. "I know you're scared Jack, I am too, with what we do we don't know what's around the corner, but we have what's now, and that's what we need to concentrate on."

"Don't use your empath abilities on me." Jack smiled. "But you're right, I am scared."

"So am I, but being with you, its as though I haven't got anything to be scared of." Ianto kissed Jack deeply.

"When you're abilities get stronger, tell me, we can deal with it together." Jack whispered.

Ianto smiled as he put his breakfast down, Jack did the same and Ianto moved closer to him, wrapping his arms around him, just holding him and being held. Ianto couldn't help but smile, he was expecting Jack to shout, to freak out about his ability but he hadn't, he accepted it, and Ianto wasn't scared of it any more, not as long as he had Jack, they could deal with everything together.

**I know the ending wasn't much good. But that's because its not really the ending, it will be continued in another story that I will probably start next week. Any one want to be my beta? **

**Thanks for every one who has read and reviewed. **


End file.
